Pay
by supervivi
Summary: Tibarn has a job for Naesala. [NaesalaReyson].
1. The Job

**Pay **by London

Beta'd by TheBoredOne.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.. if I did there would be a hell of a lot more 'combined endings.' :

Rated: T (as of now) for shounen-ai. Language.

_Chapter 1: The Job_

The King of Phoenicis perched himself on a window sill overlooking the city. Behind him hovered his most trusted men, gently bickering. Far below the trio lay a wide and busy street, flooded with venders, mercenaries, townspeople, pick-pockets, and one rather loud yet harmless explosion of the Reyson variety.

"How dare you look at my sister that way!" he shrieked, brandishing nicely manicured hands in the direction of an unlucky though unimportant nameless townsperson.

"Brother, I don't think..."

"Don't you ever, ever, ever lay your eyes on her again, you perv—" Reyson tripped rather ungracefully as he pursued the fleeing offender. "—erted fiend!"

"Brother.."

"Get out of my sight this instant! And mind you I can see very far!"

"Reyson…"

High above, the trio of hawks gazed upon two Serenes. "Seriously now, you've got to do something about him," Janaff whined. "He insists on verbally raping every man who sets eyes on her!"

"Prince Reyson thought for a long time that he'd lost his family. I don't blame him for being a bit over protective of her," responded Ulki.

"No but, I mean come on. She's beautiful! How can he expect people not to look? It's a wonder that he even lets her out at all..." Janaff turned his peepers down towards the crowd again. "Look! He's doing it again!"

Tibarn prodded Janaff gently. "You're just worried that Prince Reyson will prevent you from dating his sister." Smile smile.

"I am not!" Janaff insisted. "Ah.. poor Leanne. She'll never find a mate with Reyson around.. come to think of it Reyson will never find a mate, period. His idea of a good time is sighing dramatically and feeling sorry for himself!"

"Are you suggesting we do something," questioned Ulki.

"Who me? Noooo. I'm most definitely not suggesting that we should find that blond bugger a partner! Mm.. I feel sorry for her.. er.. or him already.."

Tibarn, leaning against the window frame, smiled to himself. "I know the perfect person.."

The Hawk King's Eyes eyed the Hawk King. "Oh? You have someone in mind, Lord?" _Heh. I bet he wants Reyson for himself. Mm hmm._ Janaff nodded to himself knowingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Janaff."

"What?" Janaff's head snapped up.

"Nothing."

Ulki began to eavesdrop on the people in the next room.

"Who? Who? Not me, right! Ulki?"

"Ha.. no."

"Um. Iral? Sordia? Karas? Uh.. Ike? Are you sure it's not you?"

"Keep guessing," said the Hawk King.

"..oh.. no. No. Not him!" cried Janaff in mock-horror.

"Who him?"

"That.. that.. ugh! You can't trust crows, you can't. Surely even Prince Reyson deserves better than that."

Asriel glided through the halls of the Raven King's palace, his nervousness fading upon sight of Nealuchi. Not that Nealuchi was reassuring. It's just that now he didn't have to tell the King the bad news himself.

"Nealuchi!"

"Ah?" said the old laguz. He strained his brain searching for a matching name. None surfaced.

"I ah.. I have a message. Lord Tibarn of Phoenicis is flying over tonight.. well, right now actually. He'll be here at sunset. He insists on dinner with Lord Naesala and will be leaving the following morning.."

"Dinner? Tonight? No, no. I believe Nestling has some important business to attend to tonight. Young women don't ravish themselves, you know.."

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? What? You heard nothing, young one." Nealuchi nodded to himself. An advantage to being old! Not having to remember anyone else's name. To him, everyone could be called "Young One." Nealuchi supposed that Muarim, that tiger laguz in the company of Ike had long forgotten Tormod's name, resorting to the use of the phrase "Little One."

"Alright.. Mm. Now If you'll excuse me I have to uh.. check provisions and um. Stuff." Asriel began to shuffle away nervously.

"Right after you tell Nestling the news, mm?" Nealuchi walked off, nodding to himself in a very old-people way.

"...crap."

"Why is _she_ here?" asked Janaff, gesturing in Leanne's direction as discreetly as possible to avoid Reyson's wrath.

"Did you really expect Prince Reyson to leave her in the capital by herself?"

"She wouldn't be by herself! There are guards and maids and all those... guard and maid-y type people," he said, flailing his arms about for emphasis.

Ulki sighed. "Again. Did you really expect the Prince to leave her by herself?"

Janaff sighed. "So.. why is he here?"

"I can hear you," muttered Reyson, more than slightly irritated.

"Yeah? And I can see you!"

_No he can't_, Ulki thought to himself. _Janaff and I are flying ahead of the Prince.. unless Janaff really does have eyes on the back of his—_

Tibarn interrupted them before a fight could break out mid-air. "Next person to talk is my luuurve slave for the night. Prince or not." And all was quiet.

"Why are you here?" said Naesala, rubbing his forehead in distaste. After all, Tibarn did postpone his weekly havoc reeking.

"I... have a job for you," answered Tibarn.

"Nope, can't." Naesala pushed his food around the plate.

"5,000,000 gold."

"I've got to go into Goldoan territory tomorrow. Important job for the Apostle. Mm hmm.. Wait.. what did you say?"

"I've got a job for you?"

"No, after that."

"...5,000,000 gold?"

"Five million."

"You heard me."

Naesala's eyelid twitched a little. Five million gold? He could barely comprehend that amount of money. How could Tibarn have so much? Did he even know what a million was? _Five million gold!_

"Of course I know what a million is."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hoo.. Five million.. Well then.. screw the apostle. Talk to me."

"I want you.."

"Gods, no!"

"Let me finish!" Tibarn flicked a piece of dog at the Raven King. "I paused for dramatic effect. I want you to _woo_ Prince Reyson."

"You just asked me to 'woo' Reyson."

"That I did."

"You realize that Reyson hates my guts?"

"Yes."

"Did you know he once upended a wagon full of melons with a punch meant for my gorgeous face?"

"Mm hm. I believe you hit on his sister."

"Reyson walked in on me in the shower once and _did not stare_."

_He takes showers,_ thought Ulki, listening in through the floor above.

"I know that too. He backed out of the room with a terrified cry, covering his eyes and shouting something about the loss of his sight. But I can pretend otherwise."

"So.. you'll do it?"

"Are you crazy!"

"5,000,000 gold."

"Ugh.. fine."

_Ah. The power of chee—money. Yes, money._

"Details, Hawk King, details. Exactly what do you want me to do? And more importantly, when am I getting paid?"

"Make him luuuuuuuurve you."

"Uh huh. And?"

"And..."

Not too far away, Ulki's eyes bulged out of his head. He then found himself in a state of being shaken by a rather impatient Janaff.

"What did he say? What? What?"

Naesala pushed away from the table. Exiting the room, he ordered a lackey to tell the Begnion messenger that he'd changed his mind. "Oh and.. kill the messenger too."

_Maybe there's still time to eat a baby or two? Just what was in that soup anyway? Is Reyson still a virgin?_ _Well, duh._

To be continued. Nghmph. Hee. Guh. I can talk coherently. Really.


	2. Actuality

**Pay **by London

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem... if I did, there would be a hell of a lot more 'combined endings.'

Rated: T (as of now) for shounen-ai. Language.

-oOo-

_Chapter 2: Actuality_

It was late at night, or, if you prefer, early in the morning... And... since it _was_ a Friday night slash Saturday morning, Naesala did what all grown men still pretending to be teenagers did: he raided the icebox for ice cream. This was not just any ice cream. This was the tastiest ice cream found within fifty miles of his kingdom.

It was... _chocolate_. And it was... _lovely_.

The King of the Kilvas was in a great mood. _That rich bastard _Tibarn _leaves tomorrow morning with his idiot eavesdroppers while the pretty, pretty prince and his almost as pretty sister stay here with me! And to top it off I'm being paid, but not just paid! I'm being paid _five thousand_ grand to make the little princeling lust after me_. _Paid AND laid_. He licked his spoon clean, almost molesting it, in order to see himself in its reflective surface. "Look at you! You are sooo handsome. Even when oddly distorted by a spoon face! You are just sooo good looking. You'll have no problem winning his heart, you sexy devil, you!"

A voice approached from the doorway. "Nestling?"

"Who could _not_ love your soft, silky, dark blue hair?" He turned his head left and right while patting his hair to view his hair from different angles. "Who could possibly resist your gracefully pointed ears? And your lack of shirts that properly cover up your gorgeous chest? No one can! _Damn_, I'm hot."

"Nestling?"

The egomaniac paid his caller no attention. "Oh, Naesala! Even your _name_ is sexy. Naesala! Naaeesalaa!" he sang.

"Nestling?" Nealuchi said. He squinted a little to see better in the dimly lit kitchen. A single candle propped precariously on a metal stand illuminated the room just enough to satisfy the younger man's needs. "What are you doing, Nestling? It is nearly the fourth hour. You should turn in for the night." He nodded, mostly to himself.

"I was admiring myself in my shiny, shiny spoon," Naesala replied.

"You have no modesty, do you?"

"None. And I'll go to sleep when I want to, old man."

"Ehh... Mm. Goodnight then, Nestling." Nealuchi walked off, disappearing into the shadows of the hall.

-oOo-

Tibarn, Janaff, and Ulki left early the next morning. Naesala had not been up by then, despite numerous tries from terrified, young castle employees to wake him. It had not been a big deal for the Hawk King. He had never arrived in or left Naesala's domain with much ceremony. He would have, in fact, been quite surprised if the laguz _had_ shown up.

'Nestling' finally rose from bed in the twelfth hour, contrasting sharply with his soon-to-be woo-ee. He had heard Reyson get up at dawn, singing hippie nature songs with Leanne and blessing newborn birds… or whatever it was that Reyson did in the morning. _Bathe? Make daisy chains? Mm_._ Probably yoga or some other healthy shit_. Good thing, too; Naesala had a few things in mind for later down the road that required some flexibility.

By the time he had eaten and made himself even more attractive than his wild, just-out-of-bed-after-a-hot-night self, the object of his imaginary affections was nowhere to be heard or seen. _Well, the castle _is _pretty big, after all. Hm. I can't just go wandering around looking for him. It'll look like.. it'll look like I was wandering around looking for him! I must... walk with a purpose while looking for Reyson out of the corners of my finely shaped, beautiful, intense eyes_.

He proceeded down the hall away from his room. _Hm. If someone asks what I'm doing… what should I say? I was.. lost and looking for the bathroom? No. That makes me sound stupid. Hm. Wait. I'm the bloody king! I don't have to answer to anyone, no I don't. If someone asks, I'll laugh in his face! That's what I'll do. Ha, take that. **I** am a genius._

And of course, the thing one wants to find is always in the last place one will look. Probably because one has already found it and one would not look anywhere else for said object, but that is another matter. Moreover, One is a horrible name.

"Yo, Reyson!" Naesala shouted across the courtyard. It was the fifth courtyard Naesala had purposefully stalked past. The castle had five courtyards.

The Serene was seated on a stone bench next to a rather ugly tree that Naesala never liked. The trunk seemed to be a combination of multiple, twisting stalks. Moss covered the grayish bark and leathery, purplish… _things_ served as leaves. Not only were the leaves ugly, the treeish monstrosity was also exhibiting some form of treeish balding. He had been meaning to transplant it to a different garden in the city but had, of course, never gotten around to it. Other more important things had always come first, such as money, war, and pleasurable company.

One such prospective somewhat pleasurable companion looked up, white, dress-like robes shifting slightly on his shoulders. Despite his promise to forget the past he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Naesala…"

Naesala lifted himself off the ground and fluttered over to his guest. "It's been a long time since you've been here, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"So I was thinking… and don't raise your eyebrow at _me_, pretty boy… that we should go have lunch at that restaurant you always liked! Sounds good?"

"Which... restaurant I always liked?"

Naesala clasped his hands together and leaned in a little, smiling. "Baine's."

"Baine's."

"Mm hm."

"I never liked Baine's."

"Oh." In an attempt to thwart awkward silence, Naesala continued in spite of this… setback. Mind you, it was a very, totally _minor _setback. A number of ideas sprouted in his brain, the least ridiculous of them sprang from his lips. "Would you like to go on a picnic?" _Lame… but it was sure as Hell better than "Want to have sex with me?"_ That would probably have resulted in a not so painful slap that he would have only known to have happened by sight and sound.

Reyson's eyebrows came together slightly. "I didn't know you enjoyed picnics, _King Kilvas_." He smiled slightly and leaned forward. "I would have thought you were more of a… bar-and-brothel, rape-and-pillage type person."

"Reyson! You astonish me." _He knows what a brothel is? Wow_… "Come on, I'm not... _that_ crude, am I? Meanie!"

"You shouldn't be calling _me_ 'meanie' after _selling off a certain close friend to a dirty, smelly, old pervert_," Reyson countered.

"Hey, hey, hey. I said I was sorry. Let's not talk about that." Naesala dropped his pout and replaced it with a smile. He hid his leer as best as possible. "You wanna go or not? I know this good spot in Fiodore Forest south of the city."

"Er. Alright, I guess."

"Great!"

-oOo-

Mellaire had looked at him strangely when he told her to pack a picnic basket. He had never asked for a picnic lunch before. This was actually Naesala's first picnic ever. Poor boy… to be deprived of picnics until he was already well into his adult years! She was, rightly, a bit flustered. _What do you _put _in a picnic basket for a king?_ _I wonder what the seller will think when Zale pays for a picnic basket with royal currency_. _Mm._

_I suppose... sandwiches. You eat sandwiches on picnics with ants in them. Do kings… _eat _sandwiches?_

-oOo-

"So where is this fantastic spot, Naesala?"

"Almost there." Naesala didn't really know of any suitable picnic area in Fiodore. He figured that he would bring Reyson to the forest and settle down in the first reasonably nice place they stumbled across. Unfortunately, he had realized much too late that Fiodore Forest was marsh-like in some places and unsightly everywhere.

"Oh really?"

"Um. Actually…"

Reyson sighed. _Here it comes_. "Actually, _what?_" He pivoted on one foot to face the Raven King. If he was slightly girlier, he might have crossed his arms or put his hands on his hips.

"Reyson…" Naesala suddenly grabbed the other man by the shoulders and dramatically pulled him in, making sure to give him a good view of his chest. "In actuality… I didn't _really_ want to go on a picnic."

"I never would have guessed." The fabric of Naesala's shirt pressing against his lips muffled his voice slightly.

"See, the _real_ reason I brought you out here was so that we… could be _alone_." His guest blinked in confusion. Undaunted, Naesala carried on with his improvised love confession. He brought a hand up to Reyson's face and ran an elegant (though very manly) finger down his jaw. "You are… so pretty." _Almost as pretty as me_. "And your long, flowing…" He cast around for flattering adjectives. Unsuccessfully. "…sparkly hair makes has made me discreetly gape in awe and admiration every time I ever saw you. And…"

"Excuse me." For a guy who had once broken his hand from punching a man in the nose, Reyson put an impressive amount of strength into freeing himself from the rambling one's embrace. _My hair is NOT sparkly. Hair can't even BE sparkly. What in the blazes does he think he's doing? And Tibarn's pecs are more impressive._

In a flash of typical hot pink laguz transformation light, Reyson morphed into a bird and took off towards the castle. Several thoughts sped through Naesala's mind. One such thought was, _I'm cool with the whole slender white neck fetish but Hell, his heron form is CREEPY._

He watched him go, soundlessly. For a moment anyway. "Fuck."

-oOo-

To be continued. Nghmph. Hee. Guh. I can talk coherently. Really. Reviews are nice. If you see any inconsistencies, stupid typos, incomprehensible sentence structures, etc. please tell me. Thanks.


	3. Rain

**Pay **by London

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem... if I did, there would be a hell of a lot more 'combined endings.'

Rated: T (as of now) for shounen-ai. Language. Suggestiveness.

-oOo-

_Chapter 3: Rain_

Okay. So his fun-filled picnic with little heron princeling Reyson did not go so well. But, that was all right, right? After all, he was Naesala, King of Ravens, most powerful Laguz lord in the world, and proud owner of the most complete collection of thumbtacks of all time. It was... markedly not one of his best moments, though. Few people can look good trudging back home through mud, wet leaves, and swarms of buzzing blood suckers.

_Was I too… forward? Maybe I should have waited a little longer before I started telling him that I loved him…Fiodore Forest be damned! How dare such a marshy, smelly, poor excuse for a forest grow near MY city?_ It was, of course, at that precise moment in which Naesala stepped in a hole. Though the hole itself was relatively shallow, the remnants of a previous rain still managed to soak his leg nearly up to his knee. Cursing and shaking the moisture from his pants, the Raven King took to the sky. _How to woo Reyson?_, Naesala pondered. _How did it go in all those stupid fairy tales Nealuchi used to tell me? Hm… I never did find out what happened to that once princess. The old fart fell asleep before finishing the damn story. _As he settled into an air current directed just slightly north of his castle, a smile worked its way onto Naesala's face.

-oOo-

It would happen at the bazaar. Pretty, Prince Reyson and pretty, Princess Leanne shopping. Well, browsing. Admiring the wintermellons! The sharp pointies! The ancient spell tomes, vacation packages in the Beorc lands, finely woven rugs, and silver wear. The whores, the bards, the jugglers, the drunks… Yes, indeed! The drunks. His name is Zorus. He has a wife with child, no job, and to top it off he's balding. It's called premature molting here. He came to the bar last night and stayed until morning until some harsh words between him and a beast Laguz prompted the bouncer to throw them both out. The tiger transforms and lopes off home. Zorus stumbles, vomits in the street, and gazes about, eyes glazed over and he hungers. He hungers not for food, but for the touch. The touch… of a woman! And behold! a woman he sees. Long, shimmering blond hair. White, stately robes. She might have a fair face but his peepers, clouded from drink, won't function well. He reaches out to grab her, to offer her what little gold he has and if that doesn't work, then he could always pull her into an alley when no one is looking.

"Let go, you filthy brute!"

Leanne, weak, easily frightened Leanne, would faint dramatically. Some old lady putting out her wash on a balcony above would scream, spilling a pot of water onto the street below. A homeless laguz wakes up and thinks its raining. The bard, caught up in the attention from the crowd would continue his song about the greatness of their King. The juggler's flaming knives would stay aloft. The whores and other drunks take no notice. But oh! someone _does_ take notice. Someone with more than enough strength and good looks to rescue the poor maiden from her attacker. Well. _His_ attacker. Anyway.

"Unhand him, scoundrel!" He jumps down from the roof of a nearby building, black wings spread wide. "Fear not, fair lady, for I, Naesala, King of the Kilvas, slayer of beasts, usurper of ill willed kings, keeper of the Peace, and sexiest being in existence, shall rescue you from—"

Reyson elbows his attacker in the ribs. Zorus promptly falls over into a puddle of grease and water. He would wake up in the same position in about nine hours, a little lighter from a lack of coin.

"—this unsightly knave?" Naesala finishes.

The heron turned to Naesala. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. If I survived a continental war with a small mercenary army I can certainly fend off a drunk who would have fallen over if you so much _blew_ at him." He takes the arm of his sister, who had not, in fact, fainted, and the two proceed down the street.

_Hm. Maybe not. Ah, if only the world was still so dangerous. Then there'd be plenty of people I could save Reyson from. Afterwards he would look up at me with adoring eyes and proclaim his love for me. And then we would have hot sex. Yes._

Naesala's wind magic blasts the inebriated laguz, sending him into a small crowd of construction workers. Strong enough to knock back but gentle enough not to kill. Unless of course, his aim was to kill. Gallant King Naesala turns his attention to his Reyson.

"Oh, mysterious stranger with a terribly long introduction, I have fallen for thee!" Reyson says.

Leanne tugs lightly at Reyson' newly acquired cape. "Brother?"

"The name's Naesala." Pause. "Just Naesala." Smile. _I need a last name…_

"Naesala! If I were a woman, which I'm not, I would give a thousand pancakes to bear your children!" Reyson declares.

Naesala offers a hand and pulls the uninjured laguz prince up from the ground. "Well, I doubt you'll get pregnant but we can try, baby."

_That is much better_, Naesala thought. _Mm. What to do… trail him around town and hope that a somewhat skilled, somewhat blind rogue mistakes him for a girl? Psh. Lessee… what is Reyson afraid of?_ He stopped in midair when the brilliant answer came to him. _Uncleanliness._

Naesala moonwalks out of his study, head nodding in time with his theme song, self-composed, which was playing on repeat in his mind.

"Oh, great Nestling!"

Our hero turns. A little man with greying wings and a stooped walk trudges into his personal space.

"Yes, what is it?" Naesala asks, taking a step back.

"The showers!" Nealuchi cries.

"The showers? What showers? Our showers?"

"The showers are broken!"

"Which showers are we talking about?"

"All of them!" The aged one raises wrinkly hands and clutches his forehead in dismay.

Naesala raises a sexilicious eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Sasachi tells me that they stopped working last night!"

"That's… odd. I took a shower less than two hours ago and it worked fine."

"Amazing, your majesty! Your supreme greatness must have fixed your bathroom during the night!"

Satisfied with Nealuchi's conclusion, Naesala departs in search of a certain royal guest.

"Prince Reyson! Well met." Naesala graces the younger man with a warm smile.

"Lord Naesala!"

"Is something the matter?" He puts an arm loosely around Reyson's shoulders.

"I need to wash my hair, but the shower is high uncooperative! In my room _and_ my dear sister's," Reyson mourns.

"Do not fear, my friend! I shall have this shower fiasco looked into immediately. In the mean time, feel free to use my personal facilities. They still work." Naesala takes Reyson's elbow and guides him down the hall.

"Oh, much thanks, King Kilvas!"

Conveniently enough, a mere arch instead of a door separates Naesala's fantasy bathroom and bedroom. He graciously offers to keep watch and make sure no one disturbs the prince's shower. _Ahh. Reyson. Naked. In my shower. And I'm practically in the same room… 'Guarding' the door. This would inevitably lead to…_

Reyson staggers into Naesala's plush, warm bed, bearing the weight of said Raven King. They exchange heated kisses and then the clothes, Naesala's clothes, are off. The door connecting Naesala's suite to the castle hall is locked and bolted. "Mmh! Naesala!" He half lies on top of the forgotten, open towel. He is propped up on pure white wings_EHHdslfks_ as his unbelievably handsome host licks and kisses his pale, thin neck.

"My sweet prince," Naesala mutters. "Have you… done this before?"

"Never."

"Heheh. Don't worry, then. I'll be gentle." Naesala smiles as he reaches a hand down and—

_Actually, instead of pulling me in with him for a hot make out session he would probably screech and strike me with the soap if he caught me sneaking into the bathroom while he was washing up._ _Hm…ah!_ Naesala's illogical plotting was interrupted by a sudden feeling of wetness on the back of his neck. _It's raining._

-oOo-

Rain brought back memories of his relatives. More specifically, of his mother and her sisters. Even more specifically, of their high pitched nasally voices reminding him time and time again not to fly in the rain every time he went out.

"Naesala! How many times do I have to tell you? Do. Not. Fly. In. The. Rain. What if you get struck by lightning? You could die!"

"You could lose your memory or something!"

"You could die!"

"Or become impotent!"

"Your feathers might fall out!"

"You could die!"

"If you get hit by the thunder gods, you will _fry_."

"Get it, fledgling? Fry! Cook! You'll look like… like… like your crazy grandma's duck dinner!"

"On your father's side, mind you. _My_ mother never does anything as barbaric as cook _duck_."

"You could _bloody die_!"

It was raining. He was flying. More importantly, Reyson was flying. They had started a fair distance from the town. There was no way Reyson could have reached safety yet. _What if he didn't know not to fly? Why if he does know and doesn't care? What if I'm not there to save him and he doesn't fall madly in love with me when I do?__Oh gods._ _Reyson isn't _that _fast. He had a good head start but I can catch up._

And catch up he did. He flew so fast that he was unable to prevent himself from colliding forcefully into his unfortunate sometimes-friend. The duo tumbled from the sky above the edge of the city, Naesala on bottom when they finally crashed into and partially destroyed an empty transport wagon.

"_Naesalaaa!_" the heron roared with ire.

King Kilvas fought a cringe as he heard Reyson's less than delighted reaction. On the up side, they were in a quite compromising position with plenty of confused witnesses.

"What in the blazes do you think you are doing!"

"Saving you from sure death at the hands of an unfeeling nature deity in the sky?"

"What?" Reyson squawked.

"I thought you might get hit by lightning or something so…" Naesala mumbled while avoiding his eyes, self-confidence mysteriously waning.

"It's not that kind of rain, you pretentious idiot!" Reyson scrambled to collect himself and hurriedly stood up.

"I was _worried_."

"Right."

"Really!"

"I believe you," he snorted.

"I mean, if it _was_ a big storm you could have _died_," he protested.

Reyson rolled his eyes. "The sky's lightning's no different from Soren's magic."

_Who?_ _Oh yes, little Ikey's tactician bed warmer._

"But—"

"You know how my spell resistance is. The only danger I was in was from _you_."

"…" Naesala sighed in defeat, a guilty frown ruining his normally happy exterior. "Sorry."

"…Really?" Reyson asked in surprise.

"Mm hmm."

"Guh. Here." He extended a hand and pulled Naesala up to his feet. "I'm still mad at you, though."

"How mad?"

"…Just a little."

Naesala brightened up a fraction. Neglecting to let go of Reyson's hand, he started back towards the castle. "Come on. It's raining."

-oOo-

To be continued. Nghmph. Hee. Guh. I can talk coherently. Really. Reviews are nice. If you see any inconsistencies, stupid typos, incomprehensible sentence structures, etc. please tell me. Thanks. I know very little actually happened in this chapter. xD I just thought a little taste of Naesala's incomprehensible thought process would be fun.


End file.
